


Black Velvet

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @like-a-bag-of-potatoes‘ Power Ballad Challenge. This is my first RPF so please be gentle… It was really hard to write this. When reading RPFs, I think of the actors as either characters or ‘The French Mistake’ kind of thing. But writing this… I couldn’t really bring myself to write Jensen with the reader… So that being said, this is a one sided JensenxReader.Prompt: Jensen and ‘Black Velvet’ by Alannah Myles





	Black Velvet

Damn, did he look beautiful. His short dirty blonde hair and his beautifully bearded face grinning at the audience. His green eyes sparkling as he sang. He moved his hips and stomped his feet to the beat. You loved watching him sing, losing himself in the passion of it. Seeing him now, you would never consider him having a shy side.

 _Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_  
_Jimmy Rodgers on the Victrola up high_  
_Mama’s dancin’ with baby on her shoulder_  
_The sun is settin’ like molasses in the sky_  
_The boy could sing, knew how to move ev'rything_  
_Always wanting more, he’d leave you longing for_

 _Black velvet and that little boy smile_  
_Black velvet with that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that’ll bring you to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_

When you first met him, he was just a shy Texan boy, just starting out on an unknown show called ‘Supernatural’. You had bumped into him at a coffee shop and hit it off right away. While you considered him your best friend, you couldn’t help but fall in love with him. Despite his flaws, to you, he was perfect. But you kept your feelings hidden, never saying anything, not wanting to jeopardize your friendship.

 _Up in Memphis the music’s like a heat wave_  
_White Lightnin’ bound to drive you wild_  
_Mama’s baby’s in the heart of ev'ry school girl_  
_“Love Me Tender” leaves ‘em cryin’ in the aisle_  
_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true_  
_Always wanting more, he’d leave you longing for_

 _Black velvet and that little boy smile_  
_Black velvet and that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that’ll bring you to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_

__

You didn’t say a word of your feelings when he met  _her_. Instead, you put on a brave face and encouraged him to ask her out. Three years later, he told you he was planning on proposing. Still, you said nothing, just gave him a smile and told him he had nothing to worry about. She would say ‘yes’. You felt yourself die a little inside when he told you, you were right. She was a good woman and truly loved and cared for him. You couldn’t hate her. Instead, you became good friends.

 _Ev'ry word of ev'ry song that he sang was for you_  
_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon_  
_What could you do?_

__

You felt your heart shatter when they said their vows. Being best friends for so long, you sat with his family, his on screen brother and his family, listening as they promised to love, honor, and cherish each other. When they danced their first dance as husband and wife, you felt tears in your eyes. You wished he was dancing with you, but you knew it would never be. One part of you was ecstatic that he had found someone to share his life with, but that other part of you… Felt nothing but anger, sadness and betrayal that he wasn’t sharing his life with you. Why couldn’t he see that you loved him? Sharing a dance with him was difficult, wanting to ask him why he didn’t love you. But you couldn’t bring yourself to ruin their day.

 _Black velvet and that little boy smile_  
_Black velvet in that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that’ll bring you to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_

You moved on after that, dating some people, making new friends, but none of them were him. You hadn’t seen him in a while as he was busy with Supernatural and whatever movies he made in between each hiatus. You talked on the phone as often as you could, but you missed seeing his smiling face.

You both were finally able to get together for dinner one night, him with his wife and you with your current beau. Dinner was filled with laughter and good conversation, something you missed with him. Even  _she_  was smart and articulate and you couldn’t hate her. After dinner you and your beau parted as did him and his wife. You decided to hit the small coffee shop that you first met at.

As you talked and drank your coffee, he told you the news. They were expecting. You waited to feel the familiar feelings of anger and sadness, but they never came. Then it dawned on you; you were happy for him. For both of them. When you held his daughter for the first time, you felt nothing but adoration and bliss. And them asking you to be her Godmother was the most amazing moment.

 _Black velvet and that little boy smile_  
_Black velvet in that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that’ll bring you to your knees_

Three years later, they welcomed twins and you were ecstatic. His wife had called you and asked for you to be there after they were born. So you and your boyfriend made the trip. Seeing their pudgy little faces and holding their small frames, as well as seeing his daughter, now a big sister, was incredible.

When it was your turn to walk down the aisle, you asked him to give you away. His smile couldn’t have gotten any bigger as he pulled you into a tight hug, kissing your forehead. ‘Hell yeah, I will’ he had said. And when you said your vows to your husband-to-be, you realized why you and him would’ve never worked out. Because you were meant for this man you were marrying and  _he_  was always meant to be your best friend.

_Black velvet if you please_


End file.
